Waltz for a green haired girl
by Rocku
Summary: If I had the chance to choose anyone I wanted to be my one and only friend, I think I still would have chosen her. Skunk and Denkou friendship fic. Hey, even criminals have hearts, right? Temporary hiatus
1. Green haired girl

5/22/04

  
Author Notes: It might be noted that while reading this, one might take into consideration things that are a little off from the original episode Denkou and Skunk stared in. This is basically my interpretation of what it would be like if Denkou lived with the three of them longer. Would their views on her change? Would she turn out to be more than just a robot to them? This story brings light into a very over-looked topic: change. After all, criminals aren't born criminals, are they?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Astro Boy or any of its characters. I have, however, given names to two of Skunk's buddies, whom in the T.V show, seemed to lack them.  
  
**Waltz for a Green Haired Girl  
  
**Part 1  
  
  
  
Oh yeah?!...well....well you're fat!  
I can't believe it...this early in the morning and already you're acting like an idiot.  
Alright! That does it! You and me asshole, right here! I'm gonna mop up this floor with your ugly face!  
  
The sudden change from quite to unbearably loud startled Denkou right out of her sleep. She jumped in surprise as she fell out of her tiny, little bed onto the hard, wooden floor.  
she rubbed her head as she stood up and looked at the clock on the bureau. 7:00 in the morning. Hmmm, if they were up this early, then they must be hungry.  
She looked over across the room at the bed a lot bigger than hers. It was empty.  
_Well, _she thought, _Mr. Skunk is already up...must be why it's so loud.  
_I swear to God, I'll knock you into next Thursday!!!...or Wednsday...or...Shit! What the hell day is it?! DENKOU!  
Denkou quickly rushed around the little room putting on her school uniform. she called out to Mr. Skunk. She dashed out into the kitchen where the three of them were located, Mr. Skunk, Mr. Nooj, and Mr. Raff.  
She quickly tied an apron around her waist and set off to work. Luckily your yelling woke me up, Mr. Skunk, she said, with a cheerful chirp in her voice, otherwise you guys would have gone hungry!  
She took out some eggs from the refrigerator and turned on the stove. She got out the milk, bread, and the sausage and then got to work.  
Denkou liked having a somewhat positive affect on the three of them. None of them could cook or clean and weren't really good at anything, so that's where she would come in. She would cook breakfast for the three of them everyday before she went to school, and before bed she would make their lunch for tomorrow after they had finished dinner. After her home work was done she would do laundry and sweep up a little. She hardly had anytime to do something for herself, but she didn't care. Working and helping the people she cared about made her happy in itself. The fact that when she first came here the house was dirty, all the food was instant, and none of them had even heard of an ironing board before, that made her laugh.  
When she first started cooking and doing laundry, she got a lot of surprised glances. Sometimes Nooj or Raff would just watch her from the doorway of the room as she did the dishes or ironed their clothes. No one ever said anything to her about it though. Getting their stunned reactions the first week of this new treatment was thanks enough for Denkou. She knew it didn't go unnoticed, though. One day she was ironing some of Skunk's clothes as he lay and rested on the bed. She smiled and hummed softly to herself, always happy. She thought he must have been asleep, so she was startled when she heard him speak to her.  
You'd make a good mother.  
Denkou turned to the side and looked at him. He was laying on his stomach, his face turned slightly so he was looking at her.  
She looked back down at his clothes. His white dress shirt he wore under the black jacket, a pair of jeans, and a button T-shirt.  
She smiled. You really think so?  
She could hear him turn over on his bed. Probably onto his side. Well, that's what mothers do, right? Cook and clean stuff?  
Denkou smiled even wider. She nodded.  
  
She set down three plates with eggs, sausage, and toast on them. She poured some glasses of milk and orange juice, along with a plate of tomatoes and lettuce, she put them on the table. Her toast popped out of the toaster, and she carried it in her mouth as she ran around the house gathering her books, her bag, and her jacket. When she came back out, Skunk was holding a fork and yelling something about plucking Nooj's eyes right out of his head. She ignored this and instead opened the fridge and pulled out her lunch that she made the night before.  
Lunch is in the fridge, she mumbled, the toast still in her mouth, just warm it up whenever you're hungry. I have a poetry meet today so I'll be home a little late, but I'll start dinner the second I get back. Oh, and there are clean clothes in the closet. Don't throw your underwear on the floor, put it in the laundry room and I'll get to it later, she added, finally taking into consideration that they were still wearing the t-shirts and boxers they wore to bed.  
She shoved the last bit of toast into her mouth and slung her bag around her shoulder, okay, I'm off.  
Hey, wait a second...  
She heard Skunk's voice come from behind her. She turned, her huge, green eyes alive with question wondering what he wanted.  
she asked.  
he replied, with a smug tone to his voice, tell these two idiots how to use the stove so they don't burn the house down trying to warm up their lunch.  
We aren't the ones who need help, Nooj spat back from across the table, referring to him and Raff, you're the one who can't use any of the electronic devises in this house without blowing something up! You're just using us as an escape!  
Shut up! Skunk jumped up from the table, his fists clenched. I can take you on! I don't care if it's this early in the morning! C'mon, you an' me, outside!  
Raff was still sitting at the table, just listening to insults being thrown back and forth between his two friends' as he continued eating his eggs with lettuce on them. Just the way he liked it.  
Denkou's voice came from the door way, still staring at the two men insult each other. The argument stopped and Skunk turned his head to look at her.  
Don't do what? he asked.  
Don't use the stove. She replied.  
  
Well, use the microwave, she said, pointing to the microwave oven in the corner of the kitchen, it's a lot easier.  
She was met by two blank stares.  
Ummmmm...do either of you even know how to use the microwave?  
They were silent for a moment, but after a few seconds Skunk slowly moved his hand in the air. Nooj hit him with a tomato. The hand quickly went down.  
Denkou sighed. She had a feeling she would be late for school again.  
  
End Part 1


	2. Mr Skunk

  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter goes slightly off topic, and instead is basically focused around Skunk, how he acts, how the others acknowledge him, and so forth. My apologies, for it is rather short. The next chapter will be up in about a week. Thanks to Hell Hound, Anonymous One, Aeryn, rockofmarduk, and LLJade for the awesome reviews! I love you guys! Ja ne!   
  
Disclaimer: Again, I'm a cheap bastard. I don't own anything. You can relax now.  
  
**Skunk  
  
**Skunk was the one Denkou found herself spending the most time with. Not because he was fun to be around or was nicer to her than Nooj or Raff, but because she felt that behind his hot headed temper and uncontrollable mouth, he was just lonely.  
  
Nooj and Raff found his bad attitude very aggravating at times and completely shunned and ignored him when he got that way. But, Denkou knew what it felt like to be left out, to feel alone and unwanted. She felt like that a lot at school. That's why whenever Skunk was upset or having one of his usual tantrums, Denkou would be the one to talk to him. About anything really. School, friends, life, or as Skunk called it, shit that nobody cares about.  
  
It was true, Skunk would get mad, defensive even, when Denkou tried to talk to him. Maybe it made him feel weak, talking to a little girl, a robot even, she never knew. At first, Denkou got nervous and frightened when Skunk yelled at her. Skunk was scary when he was mad. But now, she would just laugh it off. That was who Skunk was. It's not like he enjoyed making her feel small and self conscious when he said stuff like, you're such a runt! or will you ever grow up? These words, as hurtful as they were, came from a part deep, deep inside him that he never wanted to expose again, a part of him that he shut off, locked away, barricaded. And Denkou was certain that one day, she would pick that lock and finally open up the door to his heart.  
  
She understood now. She understood that the Skunk she sees everyday isn't the real Skunk. However, she had begun to realize just a little bit more of him shinning through each time she and him would talk. If she nagged and persuaded enough, sometimes she would get a full fledged conversation out of him. He would talk. She would listen. And when she listened, he would just keep on talking. It was a strenuously long commitment, but worth every minute. This was the side of Skunk that was enigmatic, the side Denkou loved to be exposed to, but was rarely given the opportunity. And though he would never admit it, Denkou got the feeling talking with her made him feel so much better.  
  
One night while washing the dishes, Denkou had an interesting talk with Raff. Well, any talk with Raff is interesting, considering the fact he barely ever talks, unless he has something worth saying.  
Oh, and thanks... Raff said, completely out of the blue. Denkou jumped about three feet, startled by his voice and startled by the fact that......well, he was talking.  
Oh, about what? she asked, looking over at him from where she was at the sink. He was reading a book. She couldn't see the title.  
Raff said, placing his book down, ever since you came here, Skunk's been a little easier to deal with.  
Denkou looked into the sink.  
I mean, he still has his moments, but over all....I dunno. He just seems different. He's changed. Not sure how... Nooj picked up his book again and began flipping through it. He used to wanna fight everyone, always mad. And it was serious! I know Nooj an' him still fight, but it's more verbal now, less physical. He tucked the book in his back pocket as he stood up from the table. he added, When they throw insults back an' forth like that, it's quite a funny show for us audience. He gave her a wink, and with that, he walked out the door, down the street, and was gone.  
Denkou sighed and looked out the window over the sink. It wasn't a very nice view. Nothing but cars and smoke and trash cans. She knew what Raff was talking about.  
  
Skunk had always been.....well, a little odd. It didn't develop over time either, Denkou realized, he must have been born like that. Some people are just born crazy. Skunk was one of them. He'd go from happy to raging in a second flat. Sometimes he would become manic, getting an idea in his head so far fetched and reckless, nothing Nooj or Raff or Denkou said could talk him out of it. And you know that when Skunk got an idea in his head, that idea wouldn't leave until he followed through on it. Some people would call it stubborn. Denkou would call it amazing.  
Sometimes he would go on mad cleaning sprees, going crazy or over reacting if Nooj or Raff so much as got a little of their cigarette ashes on the floor. Denkou got a break when this happened, watching T.V or reading a book as Skunk scrubbed and washed the floor. This only lasted a day or so, then Denkou was back to being their personal house cleaner.  
  
Despite Skunk's somewhat qualities at times, when serious came to serious, Skunk knew what he wanted. He was smart, clever, and damn sneaky. This annoyed Nooj and Raff to no end, but Denkou thought it was great. Skunk was so fast and quick with his hands, and sometimes walking down the street he would steal a piece of candy from a concession stand and give it to her. No one ever knew he did this, except for Denkou, when he would slip it into her hand while walking back to the house. He did that about once or twice a week, and after the third week, Denkou went into his room at night to thank him. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
Shut up, he said, after she had thanked him. Don't be stupid.  
  
Skunk was just a little crazy.  
  
She heard the bell ring for the start of school about two blocks away. She ran. 


	3. Toxins

  
  
Author's Notes: Ooooooooo, I'm so jealous! Because of lack of updates, My friends have been getting many more wonderful reviews than me...(glares at LL Jade) But, you shall see! I will catch up!!!....one day......Anyway, enjoy chapter three. Little note on this, I don't know Abacrombie's japanese name, so it will just stay Abacrombie. Yes, it'll be weird, but don't expect any less if it's written by me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't make any money, you know the drill.  
  
Part 3  
  
Denkou.......pssst! Hey, Denkou!  
  
Denkou sighed and buried her head deeper into the book, hoping this will send a sign to Tomago that it's not the time nor the place to be talking. Alas, all hope of getting out of that situation safely was destroyed when Tomago threw a crumpled up note across the room that hit Denkou on the head.  
  
Ow! Tomago, what's wrong with you? She rubbed her head and looked across the room.  
  
Tomago, settle down. Teacher's voice came from the front of the room. She didn't need to turn around from the black board or stop what she was doing to know who it was making such a ruckus.  
  
Read the note! Tomago hissed loud enough for Denkou and the whole class to hear. The children giggled at how he was still trying to hide the fact that he was passing notes, even though for a long while now, it was very obvious what he was doing.  
  
Denkou sighed but opened up the note none the less. By now teacher was turned away from the black board. Teacher was nice, but Denkou could tell she was getting aggravated with the whole situation.  
  
Denkou's eyes could be seen scanning back and forth from both sides of the letter. All of a sudden, she blushed a deep crimson, and glared across the room at a grinning Tomago, him moving his eyebrows up and down in a silly and perverted way. She threw the note at his face, and slide slowly lower and lower into her seat until her face was hidden from the world.   
  
Ow! You gave my eye a paper cut! But he was laughing. And so was Denkou. Try as she may, she could never get mad or lose her temper with anyone. Some may call it a curse, when in actuality, it can be a blessing. The class was snickering with them.  
  
You can't get a paper cut on your eye! Denkou giggled as Tomago picked up the note and tore it into shreds. Jokes shouldn't be remembered as hurtful. he said, still chuckling, I'll have the first case of it ever in history!  
  
Atom and Kenichi were smiling. Denkou, who recently just started attending this school a few months ago (Skunk finally gave into her nagging), had already made friends with four of the boys in her class. Atom: a young robot like her, Tomago: a nerdy egghead computer whizz, Kenichi: A very polite and well mannered young man, and Abacrombie: a big bully who can dish it out but can't take it.   
  
Alright Tomago, are you all set? Can I continue now? Teacher was talking in a stern voice but she too was smiling, and Tomago, embarrassed but still happy, nodded his head in a meek fashion and stuck his nose further into his book. Denkou looked back up at the board and continued writing notes, but her mind couldn't help tracing back to what that note said.  
  
..  
  
So, Denkou...what's it like living with three men? Must be very exciting, eh? Do they give you a run for your money? Tomago repeated the question he asked Denkou in the note, taken that she never had a chance to answer. Abacrombie gave Tomago a high five for this little outburst, and Kenichi couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Denkou glared at him, and the smile wiped right off his face. Um, hey guys...that's not funny... but he was still laughing.  
  
Denkou pinched her nose and lifted her face in the air, as if she smelt something terrible. Hey, what do ya expect? Kenichi licked his finger and shoved it in Tomago's ear. Boys are gross! It's our nature!  
  
Atom had been exceptionally quite. Hanging around with four boys, Denkou finally figured out she was never going to get much respect. It was even worse with the three men at the house. All the burping and farting and scraching.....well anyway, men will be men. But Atom would usually take part in this grossly behavior, but today, something was up.   
  
What's up? Denkou trotted up beside him. The five of them were walking home from school, and decided to take a short cut through the alley way where they first met Denkou. Atom looked at her and smiled. You certainly have a way with knowing when something's wrong, don't you? He popped her one in the shoulder. She rubbed her arm. Call it a gift. Her bag was slipping so she gave it a boost up unto her shoulders. So, what's wrong?  
  
But Atom wouldn't look up. I'm just...you know.... Denkou waited. I mean....they're criminals Denkou.... His face shot up to meet her eyes. The three others were already a ways ahead of them. Hurry it up! Abacrombie sounded impatient. You guys are acting like prissy girls!  
  
Atom couldn't help but laugh at this comment. That's because I am a girl! Denkou shouted across to Abacrombie. He put his hands in a cup over his mouth, You are not! Tomago and Kenichi keeled over in their laughter.  
  
I can still beat you in base ball! Denkou put her hands on her hips and looked over the distance at Ambacrombie and the two other boys walk away. Call you guys later! Atom shouted. Kenichi lifted his hand up as an indication that they heard him.  
  
Atom sighed, and when he turned back around, Denkou was waiting for him to finish what he was saying. I guess I just want you to be careful. You know they're not exactly the safest people to be around.  
  
Denkou laughed, Oh! But what would they ever do without me? I'm the glue that holds that house together! Yes, I know their reputation, but the more time I spend with them, the more they're becoming like family to me.   
  
Atom looked away, Yeah, I guess. I know it may not be too apparent, but we do worry about you. You are part of the group, and you are one of our friends. So...you know...don't be afraid to ask if you need anything.....  
  
Denkou smiled. She might cry. How wonderful it feels to have someone so concerned with your well being, to be wanted and loved so dearly. She gave Atom a big hug. I'm so lucky to have friends like you!  
  
..  
  
Denkou whistled softly to herself as she neared the entrance to the three men's secret base, or as she liked to call it, home. She took out her key to open the door, but was surprised as Skunk quickly opened it up, looked both ways, and then dragged her in. Denkou looked up at him curiously. Cops. Some guy tried to rob the mart across the street. The block is swarming with them....  
  
Sooooo, they haven't caught him yet? Denkou asked with a slight hint in her voice. Skunk looked down at her. She smiled.  
  
So?! And what's it your concern, you little twit! Nooj walked in and stretched his arms up over his head. Hey Skunk. Put some pants on. Denkou had just noticed what she failed to when she got home. Skunk was still wearing what he wore to bed: Boxers and a T-shirt. She blushed. You didn't want to get dressed, Mr. Skunk? But he was too busy glaring at Nooj. Who cares! He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the fridge, like it was the most normal thing in the world to be wearing underwear at six in the evening. By the way, were you suggesting that I was the one who tried to rob the mart? He took out a can of beer and opened it.  
  
From a chair positioned in front of the T.V, Nooj laughed. And what's so funny? You stupid bag of crap... Skunk hoisted himself up onto the counter and lay down. Denkou watched him and couldn't help but laugh. What a place to rest! She walked over to the sink to wash the dishes from lunch, only to realize that they had already been taken care of. Her smile vanished and was replaced by a look of sheer surprise.  
  
That's exactly what she's saying! Nooj turned his head from the T.V and looked into the kitchen. I mean... Jesus Skunk, hadn't we agreed we'd take a break on this for awhile? Denkou turned around from the sink. Um, guys...?  
  
Oh, this is fresh. Skunk slide off from the counter and walked over to the table. I've been friends with you for how many years?  
  
Nooj cocked one of his eyebrows. What does that have to do with it? I'm just saying it's suspicious that it was right across the street and they still haven't caught the guy.... plus it doesn't help that you're walking around here all paranoid and shit....like you gotta take a whiz really bad or something...  
  
Ummm.... guys? Denkou was watching the two men readying themselves, and readying herself for another argument. Shut up, midget. Skunk lifted his hand to Denkou's mouth to silence her. This is between me and the walrus over there. He pointed his hand across the room to a very confused Nooj sitting in a chair. Nooj rolled his eyes and let his head fall back onto the couch.  
  
Denkou sighed and walked over to the stove. From the sounds of it, this wasn't Skunk's first can of beer today. Talking to him about something serious when he's in this condition would be futile. She'll just have to figure out who helped her with the dishes after he's slept it off. She started dinner.  
  
..  
  
Ah, dinner. The most INTERESTING meal of the day.  
  
Look at what I can do! Skunk put a spoon up to his nose. It fell off. Nooj laughed. You suck. Skunk picked up the spoon and glared at it. I can get this. He slowly tried to balance it on his nose again. It fell. And Denkou laughed.  
  
Raff wasn't much for this type of dinner behavior. He usually took his plate in the other room and ate in his favorite chair while reading a book. Let's face it, being around Skunk wasn't too appetizing. He was drinking another beer. Denkou smiled and ate, but she wasn't hungry anymore. The part of Skunk she liked disappeared when he got like this.  
  
After dinner she heard those horrible noises again. She had finished washing the dishes and the laundry (she'll iron tomorrow) and was in her room sewing buttons on a skirt she was making. When Skunk had too much to drink it always resulted in him spending a ridiculous amount of time in the bathroom. He must hate it. She wondered why he still did it then.  
  
Oh God.... She heard his voice. Hurtful, and Nooj in there patting him on the back. They had been friends since grade school. Nooj sighed, Your friend the toilet bowl. Skunk laughed, then punched Nooj in the arm. Don't make me laugh! It hurts! More moaning and groaning until finally the last of the poisons and toxins were out of his body. They had lowered their voices.  
  
You know, you're always chugging them down....  
  
I know....!  
  
Well, c'mon Skunk....she's here now.....  
  
A long pause.  
  
I know.  
  
She heard his footsteps down the hall, heading to the room the two of them shared. She threw the skirt under her bed and turned out the light as she snuggled under the covers. He walked in and closed the door, but stopped for a moment. She didn't need to open her eyes to know he was looking at her. And her feet were cold and shaking. Finally, he took a deep breath, and got under the covers in his bed.   
  
Denkou finally settled in when she thought Skunk was asleep and got ready to go to bed herself. She found a comfy position and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Denkou was startled. It took her a while to find her voice, and it really didn't produce any words.   
  
You awake kid?  
  
I'm here. She rolled over on her back so she could hear him better. He paused, and for a minute she thought he had fallen asleep.  
  
I didn't.... She waited. I didn't rob that place.....I mean..... everyone's saying I did, but I didn't! I swear it....!  
  
I know. Denkou sat up in bed so that she was looking at him. Through the dark, he looked so feeble. I believe you. I know you didn't...  
  
For a while, though she could not see him, she could feel his eyes on her.  
  
You're the only one who ever believes me. 


	4. Sour coffee

  
  
**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE MY REVIEWS!**  
  
Author's Notes: I actually wasn't planning on updating this so soon, I wanted to get a few of my others finished off before. But, walking home from school one day I got a terrible urge to write some more of this. Sooooooooo.....blah.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda.....  
  
**WARNING:** **This probably doesn't really need to be here but, meeeh.... anyway, this chapter gets kinda weird. Yeah....lots of stuff happens and....yeah....have fun. (slight language and mature themes.)**  
  
_One more thing  
Why is it my fault?  
So maybe I try too hard  
But it's all because of this desire  
I just want to be liked  
Just want to be funny  
Looks like the joke's on me  
So call me captain Back fire.'  
  
-My stupid mouth, John Mayer_  
  
**Waltz for a green haired girl  
  
**So what's that big dipper looking thingy called?  
  
Ummm....the big dipper?  
  
.........Makes sense I guess...  
  
Are you sure you have a stomach ache....?  
  
What about the one that looks like a belt? What's that one called?  
  
Denkou was trying her best not to offend Skunk by cracking up in a thunder of laughter. Sometimes he would fake being sick just so Denkou could go with him on the roof and get some fresh air. He usually did that once every week, and on a Thursday for some random reason. It's been obvious for a while he felt fine, but Denkou played along.  
  
You really don't know much about the constellations, do you?  
  
Hey, that's your job, remember? You're the brains of the group.  
  
If I'm the brains then what does that make you?  
  
Skunk lifted up his head for a moment in thought before he answered. The sexy one.  
  
Denkou squirmed and shook her head. Ewwwww! Gross!  
  
What? You don't think I'm sexy?  
  
Denkou didn't answer with words but instead stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
You stick that thing at me again I'll rip it out and throw it over the ledge.Kid. Your turn to wake up Skunk today. Kid?  
  
Denkou must have fallen asleep at the table again. She shook out her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at a very grouchy looking Nooj.  
  
Get in there and wake Skunk up.  
  
Denkou looked over to the door that led into the room she and Skunk shared. It was dark, like a cavern, and had the feeling of being haunted. She could have sworn she saw smoke rising out from the bottom. Skunk was an eye sore in the morning.  
  
Does your head hurt?  
  
Nooj didn't answer. He instead began to message his temples with his right hand, his left busy pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
Cause if I let him sleep in it might not be as noisy.  
  
Nooj set the mug down and took a deep breath. Yeah, but then he won't stop complaining about how we let him sleep in and how he feels like the whole day has been wasted. He took a sip and then grimaced.  
  
Yes, but what about...  
  
Damnit Denkou! The little robot jumped at the sound of his voice and the mug being slammed down on the counter top. I'm not in the mood today...  
  
The whole time Raff was standing in the other room, looking out the window. It was the window Denkou hated. She thought it might look nicer if it was painted, or maybe didn't have the crack in the side. The fellas didn't care for the idea. That day was scary. That was the day Denkou realized they really didn't think of their home as a home. It was more of a base to them. It could be as cold and unwelcome as possible, it didn't matter. The more she thought about this, the more it made sense. Why make a house feel welcome if you might need to desert it? It was a waste of time. A sad thought, but none the less true.  
  
Nooj was still looking at her, waiting for her to jump into action. Looking into his eyes was quite an experience. So full of aggravation and anger. Denkou tried her best to say that she would go wake Skunk up, but all that really came out was  
  
  
  
Nooj looked over at Raff, and then back at Denkou. What did you just say?  
  
I...I'm going.  
  
..  
  
Waking Skunk up took skill. Not just anyone could do it. Usually she was the one chosen because...well, did she really have a choice? She tried her best not to step on anything that might still be alive in the mess of crap surrounding his bed (dirty clothes, cigarette packages, crumpled up paper, a few beer cans...). When she was able to find a clearing, she stood on her tiptoes and peered over to see his face. His body was nothing but a curled up bulge under the covers, his head sticking out the top and his feet entwined around each other at the bottom. Every time he'd breathe, the bulge would move up and down. He was a snorer.  
  
Mr. Skunk?  
  
No answer.  
  
C'mon Mr. Skunk. It's time to get up.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
She stood straight once more and just watched the bulging covers breathe for a minute or two, trying to find a solution to this problem. After a while, she took her index finger and quickly poked what she assumed must have been his back.  
  
  
  
Well, at least he said something. She waited a little longer and then poked him again. And again. And again. The most he did was twitch his foot, but other than that, no progress. She quietly and slowly pulled the covers down from his neck to his knees. Maybe feeling some of the cool morning air would wake him up. He was wearing a battered, gray T-shirt and dirty, old pajama pants. She waited, but he still didn't move.  
  
Mr. Skunk? She tapped him a few times on his leg, but nothing happened. You need to get up now. She put her hand close to his thigh and began to shake it. Wake uuuuuuupppp..... She shook it back and forth a little harder. He began to mumble something. She stopped for a second to see if he was awake. Of course, he wasn't. She began shaking him back and forth again, in a rhythmic motion to match her sing song voice.  
  
_Wakey wakey Mr. Skunky Skunky...Mmmmm.....that's it. Right there.....  
  
Denkou jumped back in surprise. Perhaps Skunk was having a very.... dream. In school, her class had just begun learning about human sexuality. She wondered, however, where she fell in. Humans are able to make children together, and if they love each other enough, they can get married. Also, something else that kept Denkou up to all hours of the night. She wasn't sure how it was done, or even if she could do it, but the nagging thoughts and visuals were still there.  
  
Sex.  
  
What a horrible word. What a putrid word. It had never crossed her mind once until a few months ago, and now it won't seem to leave. She had dreams about it, read stories about it, saw commercials and shows on T.V about it, yet she didn't know what it was. Was it acceptable for a robot to partake in these acts? Was it even possible? She was alone in her discovery of this new sensation. She could never talk to the three men about it! They would laugh at her and wonder what kind of stupid thoughts went through her mind. She had always been on her own, but this felt different. This was more lonely. She had never felt more different and out of place. Skunk must have been dreaming about a woman. A beautiful woman.  
  
A human woman.**  
  
**Not a dumb little robot like her.  
  
..  
  
Hey, where is he? Is he up?  
  
Denkou kept her face towards the ground to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She had been crying a lot recently, but none of them knew. Her stomach hurt.  
  
He was...I dunno. He's not up.  
  
Why not? Nooj cocked an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Denkou shifted uncomfortably from side to side, tugging at her clothes and pulling at her hair, a sure sign that someone is nervous. I'm....I'm not sure....he's just....not up...  
  
Nooj uncertainly looked over at Raff, who was just as confused as anyone else, and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back over to Denkou, What's the deal with you today?  
  
What's the deal with YOU today? Denkou shot back as she grabbed her back pack and trudged out of the house. Nooj was left standing there dazed, not exactly sure what to make of the whole situation.  
  
Wait, wait, wait....hold up here.... Raff turned his head to talk to Nooj. Did she pitch in and make lunch or what? Nooj walked over to the fridge and looked in. Doesn't look like it. Anyway, we probably got more things to be freaked out at right now... Nooj closed the fridge and dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink....cause it tasted like crap.  
  
Raff shrugged and walked into Skunk's room.  
  
(kick)  
  
Son of a.....!!!  
  
He walked back out again.  
  
Skunk ran out of his room with a sheet held up around his waist and a look of fury in his eyes. Okay! Who did it?! WHO DID IT?! Of course, neither Nooj nor Raff answered him, or even acknowledged that he was there. Oh! Nice....real mature... He kicked the sheet back into his room and closed the door. When he got to the table, he collapsed with a violent thud into the chair and let his head smack down on the table. After a few minutes of sitting like that, he lifted up his head and looked around the room.  
  
Where's the kid?  
  
Nooj didn't even pick his eyes up from the table.   
  
  
  
Few minutes ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To school you idiot.  
  
Skunk gave him the patented hardy har har look and got up from the table. Did she make lunch? From the couch, Raff could be heard laughing at the comment. Skunk looked over at him.   
  
She didn't make lunch today. She left in a huff. Quite frankly, I think we have bigger things to worry about than lunch....  
  
I'll say. Raff said from his little sanctuary on the couch.  
  
Skunk looked back and forth from both of them. He had a look on his face that could only be measured in bad sushi...(if that even makes any sense...) What?! What's more important than lunch?! Does she want me to starve?!  
  
Oh for the love of....you can make your own sandwich every once in a while! Nooj went over to the counter and proceeded to make another batch of coffee, hoping this one would be better then the last.  
  
Alright, then tell me this. You all appear to know what's going on. Care to fill me in on the details?  
  
It begins. Raff turned his head around and looked at Skunk, with a genuine smirk on his face.  
  
Nooj laughed. I like that....  
  
WHAT BEGINS?! Skunk's hands were tugging at the hair around his scalp, his frustration building.  
  
Denkou's decent into womanhood....or robothood....or....what the hell is it called? Nooj turned his head over to Raff, who just shrugged his shoulders. he turned back to Skunk, I'm not looking forward to it...  
  
I'll second that. Raff put his hand in the air. This is gonna be hell on fucking earth.  
  
Skunk rolled his eyes. You guys are being babies. I mean, it can't be all that bad, can it?  
  
He was met by two sets of glaring eyes.  
  
Well, just ask Nooj about it, Raff said. He grew up with six sisters. And HE was the only boy!  
  
Each month my father and I would have to fend for ourselves, Nooj said, as he was hit with a sudden pang of nostalgia. They all got their periods at the same time, too! So it was like a pack of vicious animals. You know, the kind that eat their young and stuff? Anyway, the second we saw those tampon wrappers in the trash, my father would grab me and we would hide in the basement for a week or so. It was like our own personal bomb shelter. It was nice. That would be our time. Anyway, what were we talking about?  
  
He was met with two gaping mouths and blank stares.  
  
Raff marked his place in the book he was reading, I'll tell you one thing though, he set it down, I aint looking forward to no pissy, PMSing little robot bitch running around this place day and night.  
  
I didn't even know robots went through adolescence until recently. Nooj lifted up his head in thought.  
  
Well, they are becoming more and more like us humans everyday, Raff mentioned. Who knows. Maybe one day humans will be able to mate with robots, though I hope not. It's actually kinda creepy and perverted if ya think about it...  
  
I agree, let's stop talking about it. I'm losing my appetite. Nooj got up and poured himself another mug of coffee.  
  
Skunk had been exceptionally quite throughout the entire conversation. He took a moment to juggle the thought back and forth through his skull. So, Denkou was growing up, eh? Great. Just great.  
  
Nooj took a sip of coffee and immediately spit it out in the sink.**  
** _


	5. basically corrupt

--------------------------------

"And then Daphne turned into a beautiful laurel tree..."

"Teacher," Tomago raised his hand and then stood up from his desk, "if that's true then couldn't everyone turn into a tree anytime they wanted?"

Atom rolled his eyes and continued writing in his notebook.

"She didn't JUST turn into a laurel tree, Tomago," Teacher said, turning away from the blackboard, "she had help from Apollo."

"Yeah, but couldn't he have turned her into a sloth or something?" Kenichi said, butting into the conversation that would soon become a whole class discussion.

Tomago's eyes lit up, "Dude, that would be so cool!"

As all the class joined in, all Denkou could here was a slight background noise. She wasn't really paying attention, she was looking down at her mythology book, her mind elsewhere. All day she had been having a cramp in her stomach. No, not her stomach, it was kind of below that. She put her petite hand over the ache and realized that it was her naval. What was it? It had started right after she left the house this morning, right after her little tiff with Nooj. It's not like it hurt, but it was very uncomfortable. She raised her hand.

The teacher ceased the very interesting conversation with the class when she saw Denkou's hand in the air. The other kids now stopped talking, until all the students had their eyes directly on the little robot.

"Yes Denkou? What's wrong?"

"Can I... ummmm..." Her eyes darted back and forth around the classroom nervously, so many people were looking at her, "Can... can I please go to the nurse?"

Teacher immediately looked at Atom. Atom frowned and looked at Teacher, then back over at Denkou. Teacher's eyes fell off Atom's body and moved to the little green haired robot sitting by the window.

"Why do you need to go to the nurse, dear?"

"I just feel... kinda funny..."

"Well, are you sure you wouldn't rather go to the mechanics supervisor? Maybe something's wrong with one of your circuits?"

"No, it isn't like that."

Teacher crossed her arms and put them over her chest as a look of confusion spread across her face. She took one last look at Atom and then focused on Denkou once more.

"Well, alright then, I hope you feel better. Take the pass off my desk... Atom!"

Atom looked up at Teacher. "Yeah?"

"Walk Denkou to the nurse, Atom."

>>>>>>>>

"What do you feel like?"

"I don't know. It's hard to explain. Do you ever get cramps?" Denkou pointed to where it was bothering her.

Atom laughed, "Only if I eat too much ice cream! But it usually goes away after I empty my waste collector. Humans get them too. Stomach aches... I think..."

Denkou folded her arms and shook her head.

Atom looked down at her. "Not that, huh?"

"Not that."

"Well how can you tell?"

"Intuition."

"Pfft!" Atom rolled his eyes. "Intuition..."

Atom and Denkou continued down the hall to the nurses office, passing other seventh grade classrooms on the way. Denkou was in seventh grade now, and she liked moving up one grade each year with her friends. The new schedules and people were all well and good, but what she liked most was getting the new school uniform. This year, it was a checkered skirt and a plain white t-shirt. A blazer was included, but most kids didn't wear theirs. Denkou loved wearing the outfit though.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Lay down on the couch and we'll have a look see."

Denkou did as the nurse instructed her, with her back on the couch and her stomach facing the ceiling. The nurse pulled over a wheely chair next to the little robot and sat down on it. She pulled a thermometer out of her jacket pocket and began fiddling with it.

"What does it feel like?"

"Ummmm" Denkou looked down at her stomach, "it's not like it hurts or anything, it's just very uncomfortable. See, it's right around here..." Denkou pointed to where the aches were coming from.

The nurse put the thermometer in Denkou's mouth.

"Don't open until it beeps, hun."

"Ummm..." Atom stepped up from where he was standing in the corner, "begging your pardon, ma'am, but a robot's temperature is kept constant all the time."

"Oh dear, that's right..." She took the thermometer out of Denkou's mouth and began washing it in the sink. She looked disturbed.

"I'm sorry, hun," she said, her back still turned, "I was never given adequate training in handling robots." She turned around, a weak smile on her lips, "But go down to the third floor, there's a mechanic there that might be able to help."

>>>>>>>>

Denkou and Atom stood outside the mechanic's room, heads turned upward gaping at the big door.

"He won't be able to tell what's wrong..." Denkou sighed and looked towards the ground.

"We don't know that," Atom replied, his hand reaching up to the door knob, "it's worth a try."

The room was fairly big, and dimly lit. There were piles of old mechanical parts all over the floor and hanging from the walls, and a stale, oily smell emitting in the air. Denkou gulped and backed out of the room.

"Hello?" Atom called. "Anybody there?"

A man's head popped out from behind a junk pile. He had a white, fluffy beard and a pair of denim overalls on over a dirty, white t-shirt. He wiped the oil off his hands with a towel as he walked towards the two robots.

"Well now, what can I do for you?"

Atom put his hand on Denkou's back and pushed her forward.

"Um, hello." Denkou bowed her head but kept her eyes toward the ground as she talked. "I've been feeling weird today and I'm not sure what it is. The nurse sent me down here 'cause she couldn't figure it out. Do you think you could help me?"

"I can certainly try. Come over here and lay down on the couch." Denkou followed the mechanic over to the back of the room and laid down on the couch that he pointed at.

She lay on the couch, her stomach facing the ceiling, her back massaged by the cushions. The mechanic lifted her shirt up, Atom turned away. Her belly purely visible, Denkou turned her head to the side, obviously very embarrassed by the situation. Denkou was not showing many signs of maturity. She had gotten a little taller, but that was about it. Her chest was still rather flat, and her stomach protruded more so than most of the girls in her grade, who's stomachs were now becoming lean and flat. This, of course was due mostly to the fact that her hips were not developed yet, and had barely a curve to them.

"Okay, this'll probably tickle..." He began to prod and message her belly feeling around for something hidden on the inside, something that no one could see. Denkou giggled, Atom looked at drills that were hanging on the wall. The mechanic stopped abruptly, and pulled his hands away from Denkou.

"Take your shoes off for a minute..."

Denkou did as she was told. He lifted up her left foot, shook his head, and then lifted up her right.

"Ah, here we go. Just as I thought. You're a class GH34 aren't you?"

"Yes..."

All robots are branded somewhere on their bodies, like a plastic toy has the logo for the company somewhere on it. Denkou was branded on her foot before she was activated by the industry that built her.

"Give me a minute..." He walked over to a bookcase and began searching for a specific title. Denkou sat up and pulled her shirt down. Atom walked over.

The mechanic pulled out a book. Being one that he never looked at very often, he blew the dust off.

"Let's see here..." He flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning the text feverishly. Atom sat next to Denkou and looked at his hands. He turned them over again and again.

"Here we are!" The man paused, and then began reading silently in his head the text on the page. Denkou watched him eagerly. He had the answer for her, and she wanted to know. Atom, on the other hand, was obviously bored. He scanned the room looking for something interesting to stare at for a while

The mechanic looked over at Denkou, smiled, and then closed the book with a loud thud.

>>>>>>>>>

Denkou took her time walking home. The faster she walked, the more uncomfortable she felt. She remembered back to the conversation she had with the mechanic, after Atom was told to go back to class.

>>>>>>>

_"Denkou," He began, "I believe I have the answer."_

_She waited._

_"You were built for government use, correct?"_

_Denkou looked around the room. People weren't really supposed to know that._

_"Anyway, a robot can't just be built, they must have a primary model first. Like an action figure. The body of a doll starts out the same_, _they are made different by adding accessories and possessions different from the others. You are still the same inside as all GH34 robots, just with different powers and physical appearance. Do you understand?"_

_Denkou thought she did._

_"That should answer your question."_

_"But I..."_

_"Tell ya what," He walked over to his cluttered desk and picked up a small pad of paper. He wrote something on the top sheet, ripped it off, and gave it to Denkou._

_"Take the day off today. You have my permission."_

_Denkou looked at the note._

_Denkou has my permission to go home early..._

_-William H, The mech._

_Denkou better give this to teacher._

_>>>>>>_

It had just rained. Luckily it stopped before she had to walk home. The ground was littered with dead worms. They crawled out of the ground to get water but ended up drowning. It was sad.

She walked throughan alley, crossed a street, turned a corner and headed down a bunch of stairs. This lead to an area of the city not quite as rural as the other places. She got to a large apartment complex, paused, and walked around it to the back. There was another street that lead to the criminal's hideout, Denkou's home, her sanctuary. They were hiding out in an abandon box factory. Well, actually, above an abandon box factory. There were living quarters on the third and fourth floors. No one lived or worked there, so no one would suspect a thing.

She entered the factory and walked up the rickety set of stairs to the apartments. Obviously heat and electricity had been shut off, but Nooj was a whizz at hacking into those sort of things. He was able to get the "family" heat and running water in a matter of hours. Denkou was glad too. It was a small little place, but it was warm and she felt safe there.

Well, sometimes.

Denkou approached number 34, their number. She turned the door knob but was surprised that it was locked. She got aggravated very quickly and leaned her head against it. She sighed, and then banged on it furiously.

"What?" Came an annoyed voice from inside.

"Open the door, Skunk!"

"It is open!"

"It is not!"

"Are you a cop?"

Denkou slammed her foot down on the floor. "You know I'm not!"

She heard an annoyed grunt, all of which she assumed was Skunk lazily lifting himself up off the couch. Socked feet trudged over to the door and opened it, exposing a hung over mess of a man. Denkou crossed her arms and quickly slid into the apartment. Skunk slammed the door shut and then resumed his place on the couch staring at a T.V. that wasn't turned on.

"Why was the door locked?"

"What time is it?"

Denkou's lip twitched. She was sick of Skunk always blocking her out.

"It's 10:30"

"Well then what the hell..."

"They sent me home early."

"Why?" He was looking at her now, but Denkou was looking at the counter.

"They said I needed rest. They didn't tell me anything else."

Skunk stared at her for a few more moments before shrugging it off and resuming to watch a blank screen. Denkou, on the other hand, scanned her eyes around the apartment, clearly realizing something that she failed to earlier.

"Where are they?"

Skunk sighed, "I dunno."

"Did they leave before you woke up?"

"That's how it went."

"Did they leave a note?"

"Nope."

"Yes they did. It's tapped to the fridge."

"What! Lemme see that!" Skunk jumped up and ran over to the fridge. Sure enough there was a slip of paper taped to the front. He ripped it off, scrutinized it, and then tossed it over his shoulder.

"Well? What does it say?" Denkou asked, her patience waning.

"I dunno. It's too long, you read it to me."

"Honestly..." Denkou picked the note up off the floor and silently read it in her head. She nodded, and put it down on the table.

Skunk turned around, "Well?"

"Nooj needed to go erase our file and phone number from some company. I guess we keep getting calls from them and he's getting worried. Raff must have gone with him."

"Oh. Okay." Skunk focused his attention once more on the blank screen.

"You think he can pull it off?"

"Nooj knows what he's doing. It's not like this is the first time it's happened."

Denkou was silent for a moment. She looked around the room.

"Skunk?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bed for a while."

He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She walked into the bedroom.

>>>>>>>>

Skunk and Denkou shared a room. Walking in, it was always a bipolar experience. Skunk's side of the room was messy, a disaster. Beer cans and cigarette wrappers littered the floor. The bed was never made. Denkou's side was the complete opposite. The floor was clean, the bed was made and the sheets freshly washed. Normally, she would lay down on her bed carefully, as to not disrupt the time and effort she spent making it look presentable. Now, however, it was not her top priority. She fell violently into the sheets, drifting into a deep slumber upon impact.

>>>>>>>>

Denkou heard laughter. Three voices.

Nooj, Raff, and Skunk.

She looked around, surprised to find that she was in the old car they took on robberies. She hadn't been in it for a while.

Raff was driving, Nooj up front with him, she and Skunk in the back. Denkou looked at Skunk and saw that he had his black suitcase. He opened it up to reveal a large amount of money. Denkou quickly turned her head and looked out the window. She didn't recognized where they were. Each mile took them further away from the city, and more so into a desert. Sand covered the ground, and prickly bushes littered the land. Her lip quivered.

Through the howling laughter she heard a ringtone, somebody's's phone go off. It was the tune the school band would play during graduation.

"Shh! Shh! Quite!" Skunk pulled his cell out of his pocket. "Yeah?"

Everyone breathed.

"Really? Yeah, I'll be right there..." He hung up. "Pull in here..." He pointed to a plaza on the right, a chain of stores that should not have been in the middle of the desert.

Nooj and Raff looked quizzically at each other. Raff sighed and pulled into the plaza. Nooj shook his head.

Denkou walked quickly to keep up with Skunk as she passed the rows and rows of shopping goods that littered the shelves. He was moving to the back of the store. She didn't know why.

Nooj and Raff had long since disappeared, and Denkou was busy just trying to keep Skunk within eye sight. He was moving so fast and there were so many people. She stopped in her tracks and looked over the many bodies. In the distance she could see Skunk, talking to... somebody. A pretty woman. She took his hand and lead him to a back room. Denkou threw up.

"Clean up in isle 12," she heard. "Clean up in isle 12."

>>>>>>>

Denkou woke with a shudder, a sour smell in her nose and a bitter taste in her mouth. She lifted her head off the pillow and wiped her face with her hand. When she looked down at it she saw the cakey remains of this morning's breakfast. She cringed, and shook her body, as if to rid herself of a curse. Vomit was a human quality. It had never happened to her.

Her body felt sticky, dirty, like she had been sleeping in mud. Instinct told her to feel between her legs. She did, and when she brought her hand up, it was covered in something. She didn't know what. She didn't want to know. She was confused and didn't know what to do, so she did what any kid does at a time like that.

She began to cry.

Skunk heard her, from his position on the couch. He had just been sitting there for the hour she had been asleep, thinking. He had opened the door after she went in, just incase she needed anything, he would be able to hear her. Now, she was crying. He knew he had to go in and say something. The only noise and movement she had made in the last hour was a leg twitch. To begin to cry was serious. But then again, he didn't know much. What could he say? What could he do?

He walked over to her door, which was agape only slightly, and opened it more. He opened it enough so that he could just barely see her, but the hinges were rickety and loose, and the door slowly creaked open all the way until it was stopped by the wall behind it. Denkou heard the creaking and looked up, her mouth becoming nothing more than a thin line across her face. She was always embarrassed to cry, but what was worse than being caught crying by anybody, was being caught crying by Skunk. To her, he was stone. Or so she used to believe. Now she wasn't that sure. She had admired him for many years when she was younger, but looking at him now, she suddenly became angry. She was angry because of how nervous he looked. He must have seen the vomit, because his mouth kept opening and closing, like a fish, with no words coming out. She scowled, and sniffed whatever was coming out of her nose back in. She looked down in her lap and saw her hands, just limp like something chewed them up. She turned them over again and again, then wiped the sticky substance off of them onto her bed sheets. Skunk turned the light on, and only then did she see the color. Where she had wiped her hand were little red blotches. She frowned, but then her face became stiff, as a thought came to mind. She didn't want to know, but her body was moving on it's own. She feverishly threw the comforter off the bed and exposed what was beneath. Just looking down at it, it looked like the outline of a pond from an airplane, and the very first thought that filled Denkou's mind was, _that all came from me. How could all that come from me? _She screamed and hoped from one foot to the other, keeping her hands cupped over her opening incase more should leak out, or for fear that it might be fatal. It certainly didn't seem like something normal. Skunk, on the other hand, all he could hear of Denkou's voice was a drone in the background. He had averted his eyes from the scene and was looking down at the floor boards. This was as real as it could get at the moment.

"What have you done?"

Skunk whipped his head around, taking in the sight of his much shorter friend standing in the hall. Nooj was breathing hard. Without a doubt, he had heard Denkou screaming while he was climbing up the stairs, and hurried quickly up and into the apartment. He was bug-eyed and confused by the situation.

All Skunk could do was point at Denkou, a little girl jumping and screaming, with his mouth open and only noises coming out.

"She didn't... I heard... she wasn't..."

"Noooooj..." Denkou held her arms out. Skunk saw this, and stepped forward only for a second, thinking it was him she was reaching out for. He stopped though, when he saw her face, and saw her not looking at him, but rather through him. To the man standing in the hallway. A body rushed past Skunk at a great speed, a speed he didn't think possible for his shorter and more stout friend. Nooj ran over to the hysterical robot and swung her over his shoulder. It happened so fast, Skunk didn't even realize him push his way past with her kicking and screaming on his shoulder and run into the bathroom. He locked the door and that was it. Skunk heard kicking and a palm slapping against tile, but all that was silenced by the rush of water that soon soared out of the bathtub faucet.

He moved his head around and looked down at both sides of the apartment, as if to find something that would explain it all. When he found nothing, he made his way back to the living room, the noise of the water washing over him like all of his thoughts and fears were doing at the moment. He heard feet shuffling by the door and looked over. Raff was calmly taking off his boots, but Skunk could tell it was taking all of his strength not to blurt out the laugh that was threatening to fall from his tightly sealed lips. He looked towards the ground, his mouth twitching every time he heard the water splash in the bathtub. Skunk crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Well I'm not laughing..."

"I'm sorry man... it's just... I can't believe I missed the show!"

>>>>>>>

Skunk awoke to the sound of laughter, though it was obviously just a reoccurring element of his dream. He sat up in bed, groaning and rubbing his eyes, trying to remember what it was. He waved his hand in front of his face but couldn't see it. Panic struck as he got a horrifying notion that he was suddenly blind, but reality soon sunk in and he realized that the lights were just off. It must have been two a.m.

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard someone cough from outside his room. He rolled over and looked at the door, in an instant realizing something that he failed to earlier. He saw a little bit of light shining through the cracks in the door, signaling that there was someone on the other side sitting at the table.

He violently pushed the covers off his body, annoyed that this little act would taunt him so. He swung the door open and opened his mouth to say something to the certain individual, but closed it when he realized who it was. He looked at Nooj, hunched over the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. His eyelids were heavy and he was busy scanning the text of a book in front of him.

"Hey," he said, not even looking up.

Skunk looked down at the book on the table. It was a huge manual on... something, he couldn't really tell what. It was hard to see from his position in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Did I wake you?"

"Mm. No." Skunk walked over to the sink and looked out the window. Very soft sounds of thunder purred in the sky, and he wondered when it had begun to rain again. When he turned back around, Nooj was looking at him, a drunken and goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What the hell'r you looking at?"

"Coffee?" Nooj held up the pitcher of black and now semi cold liquid that had been sitting on the table.

"Gross."

Nooj shrugged and poured some into his mug.

"Whatchya doing out here?"

"Last chance..."

"I don't want any!"

Nooj poured the rest of the contents of the pitcher into his mug and took a big gulp. He swallowed and put it down. "I'm reading."

"What are you reading?"

Nooj held up the book for Skunk to see, his other hand busy writing down something on a pad of paper.

A manual for GH34 robots.

Skunk grabbed the book.

"No!" Nooj snatched the book with his other hand and tried to pry it from Skunk's grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I saved my place with my hand and I don't wanna lose it again. This book is way too long now give it!" Nooj tugged and the book came lose from Skunk's hands. Skunk, deciding to be mature, sat down in the empty seat across from the smaller man, but not before picking up Nooj's discarded pencil shavings up off the table and blowing them in to the unsuspecting victim's face. Nooj blink twice, and then shook them out of his hair, as would a dog do to the snow or leaves caught in his fur. Skunk smiled, for no more than a second, before moving his fingers in weird and random patterns on the table.

"Does she know how much you do for her?"

Nooj just didn't look up. In fact, he continued writing notes on the pad of paper. Skunk waited a few more moments before lunging across the table and grabbing the book from under Nooj's hand.

"I'm..."

Skunk quickly flipped through the pages, turning the manual over and over in his hands. "You're what?"

Nooj breathed in, a little too loudly. "Just... I need to talk to you... about... well you know..."

The book lay limp in Skunk's hands, his foam colored eyes giving full attention to the man sitting in front of him. Nooj looked up, his gaze meeting the other man's. He swallowed loudly.

"Well?"

"Just about..." He looked away. "About Denkou."

Skunk looked relieved. He released the breath he was holding, "yeah..."

Nooj got up and walked over to him. He pointed to a section in the book with his finger. Skunk read quietly in his head. When he was finished, he looked back up at the man hovering over him.

"And?"

"Oh? Well, I think it's a pretty big deal, don't you?"

"If I can understand it..."

"Basically, all robots have a standard model that they stem from, Denkou's being the advanced GH34..."

"Pretend for a moment that I'm not smart like you."

"...you think I'm smart?"

Skunk growled, officially annoyed.

"Oh right, I guess it means that Denkou was built with certain... aspects that most other robots aren't equipped with..."

"Uh huh..." Skunk had put his feet up on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, the boredom washing over him like water. "...and what aspects would these be?"

"Well anyway, they just recently woke up and started working. That's why she's been acting strange lately..."

"What ARE they Nooj?"

"Oh Jeeze, this is embarrassing, ain't it?"

"You can tell me why she was bleeding today. I'd figure you'd know why..." Skunk chuckled suddenly as he picked up the salt shaker on the table and threw it up in the air, catching it as it came back down. "Robots don't bleed..." he said between laughs. "Robots don't bleed..."

"Oh, I see how it is..." Nooj caught the salt shaker in mid air. Skunk kept his eyes on the table, his hand still extended to catch something that wasn't in his pocession anymore.

"It isn't a matter of understanding it," Nooj continued, "but rather being able to admit something you already know."

"Aw, fuck you man..."

"It's okay." Nooj sat back down. He looked tired. Of many things. "It makes me sad too."

"I don't get sad."

Nooj breathed out heavy in a sigh. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as a door opened behind him. He turned around and saw Raff standing in the doorway to the bedroom they shared.

"If you ladies are done," he began, his voice heavy with sleep, "I'd appreciate it if you turn this light off and go back to bed."

Nooj cringed. "Did we wake you?"

Raff looked over at Skunk. "Somebody did."

Skunk scowled.

Raff looked back and forth from Nooj to Skunk until it appeared a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh Jeez! Nooj, were you telling him?"

"Um, well, that is to say..."

"Oh, he told me alright." Skunk violently pushed himself from the table. "He told me the whole shabang story." He trudged into his room and slammed the door shut, waking up a poor robot in the process.

Nooj shook his head and rubbed his temples, pretty sure a headache was on the way.

"Aw, don't worry..." Raff wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him.

"He'll get over it."


End file.
